


The Nagito Hopeful Fanclub's Epic Fanfic

by WorshipAtuaKids



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Grubhub, Kroger Add
Genre: Crack, Discord Group Work, How Do I Tag, Kroger and Grubhub need a fandom tag, Multi, Pico needs good parents, and Nagito needs a good husband, this fic is so questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipAtuaKids/pseuds/WorshipAtuaKids
Summary: Pog Boogie Man cheats on Nagito (very sad) with Kroger Guy. Boogie Man is le blush mess, Kroger Guy is a skilled flirter, and Nagito possibly becomes mad if we continue this fic-Celeste also makes a guest appearance as a goth IHop worker.(CPS also needs to come save Pico, help this poor baby)
Relationships: Boogie Man/Kroger Guy, Komaeda Nagito/Boogie Man
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	The Nagito Hopeful Fanclub's Epic Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack fic a discord server I'm in made-
> 
> Hope you like it I guess

It was a boring Sunday morning, when Boogie Man, and his husband Nagito were sitting in the living room. Then their kid Pico from Friday Night Funkin’ walks in and says “I’m Hungry.” Boogie Man says-

HANG ON!

Note from author: BEFORE WE CONTINUE THIS FANFIC I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND OUR SPONSOR,  **_RAID SHADOW LEGENDS!!!_ ** THEY HAVE ADDED A  **BRAND NEW LIMITED CHARACTER:** **_BOOGIE MAN!!!_ **

THIS LIMITED CHARACTER IS FROM THE WELL KNOWN GRUBHUB ADD, AND IS VERY OP!!!!! HE WILL BE A GREAT EDITION TO YOUR TEAM, CLICK IN THE LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION TO GET THE BRAND NEW SILVER CHEST, AND A GUARANTEED BOOGIE MAN.

**DOWNLOAD TODAYYY!!!!**

ANYWAY, BACK TO THE FANFIC!

“Well son lets get some GrubHub, They have perks that give us deals on the food we love, the kind of deals that make us  _ boogie _ .”

The son, Pico, ofc agreed cause what are you supposed to tell your father? Child labor?

Boogie Man pulled out his phone and deployed the grubhub app.  _ ‘hMmMmM, where should we order?’ _ he thought.

( REAL image of boogie man pulling up grubhub) 

  
  


“How about we get Goth IHop,” Nagito suggested. Damn. Could this man read his mind? “Goth IHop, sounds nice.” Pico said sophisticatedly. The boy didn’t want to get beat again by countering against both of his father’s wishes. That’s what happened last time. He was force fed a chicken sandwich Boogie Man got half off on Grubhub. “Ok.” responded Boogie Man. He scrolled through a bunch of pog restaurants, like Taco Bell, and found Goth IHop. He ordered their food, and they began waiting patiently. Silently.  _ Eerily _ .

__________________________

Kroger Guy was sitting in his car when he got a notification. Oh. Time for him to pick up more food for a bunch of lazy fatties. Goth IHop, huh. Pretty strange choice. Whatever. He moved his gear shift from park to drive, hit a few cars while leaving the parking lot, and started driving towards goth IHop.

Kroger Guy pulled up to the Goth IHop, and walked in. As he walked up to the counter a woman in a Goth IHop uniform that was just staring at her phone that looked like it was from Hot Topic just said, “welcome to Goth IHop…. Do you need a table?” she sounded so done, how rude.

“Ah no, I’m just here for a pickup.”

“Oh. The pickup bags are over there.”

As he was walking towards the pickup bags, he caught a glimpse of her nametag.  _ Celestia Ludenburg _ . What a strange name. 

__________________________

Boogie Man and his family were still sitting in the exact same spots as when we last saw them (Creepy) when he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Ah, that must be the food.”

_ He slowly opened the door.  _

“Delivery for Boogie Man?”

“Yes that's me.”

“Here you go sir.”

Boogie Man had not gotten a glimpse of the beautiful man in front of him until he reached out to grab his order.

“A-ah, T-t-thank you” Boogie Man stuttered out. “It’s my job dude.” Kroger Guy replied. “Uhm before you leave can I get your number?” 

“Sure, whatever”

“A-ah Thankyou!!”

And with that Kroger Guy left.

__________________________

That night when both his husband and child where long asleep, Boogie Man pulled out his phone, and began texting with Kroger Man.

  
  


_ This is the beginning of your conversation with 💖Hot Delivery Guy💖 _

**Boogie Man:** Are you awake?

**💖Hot Delivery Guy💖:** I was asleep, until you texted me.

**Boogie Man:** Sorry, anyways

**Boogie Man:** Can I come over, my husbands asleep

**💖Hot Delivery Guy💖:** Sure whatever

**💖Hot Delivery Guy💖:** I live at [REDACTED]

__________________________

  
  


Boogie Man had now snuck out of the house and was on his way to “Hot Delivery Guy’s” House. He arrived, and knocked on the door. “Hot Delivery Guy” opened the door. “Sup” he said. “H-hey.” Boogie Replied. 

Kroger Guy (we be using real names now) Invites Boogie Man into his house, closing the door once he’s in. “So uh… what’s your name?” said Boogie Man. Kroger Guy laughed. “You asked to come to my house and you don’t know my name?”. “I- uh-” 

“Don’t take that so seriously it’s just a joke love”

“OH”

_ Love.  _ He called him  _ love. _ “Anyway’s the name’s Kroger Guy, but you can call me… anytime.” *failed computer noises*  **He’s- He’s flirting with me!?!?!** Thought Boogie Man. 

That night was filled with chatting, a flirting Kroger Guy, and a very flustered Boogie Man.

  
But then, something neither of them noticed happened... _Boogie Man's best friend Makyo was secretly watching this entire event play out..._  
  


CHAPTER 1 CLOSURE!! If this is tooken well I’ma make a part 2-

Thanks for the Nagito Hopeful Fanclub for this idea. (I’m partially leaving you on this cliff hanger because my brain ain’t working. - WorshipAtuaKids)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was really a ride to make btw -WorshipAruaKids  
> Make me the best friend -Makyo (got ya bud)  
> ok fair enough -Hajime Hinata  
> Nice fanfic bro -Hex
> 
> (these are all things people in the discord said about the fic)  
> Have a nice day reader <3


End file.
